Catman Sam!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy! For My Lovely Miss elliereynolds777!
1. Caught In The Spiders Web

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry my darlings! I wanted this out over the weekend but got caught up in some stuff and my MacGyver plot bunnies were really demanding my attention, along with my monsters for my first horror title! Now, I've written horror before, but this will be the first piece of work I will have published. That and it's the first I did with the monsters being the main focus not the hero. It's pretty interesting so far. My monsters are also black and white cartoons, which makes it more creepier. I mean come on. Black and white cartoon characters are usually friendly looking creatures. But not in this case. I also got inspiration from the indie horror game Bendy and The Ink Machine, which I have played and it's so good! I can't wait for the second chapter to be released! Anyways. This story will not be like the prompt from the ABC fic. This is an entirely stand alone fic with the same concept. Not sure how long it's going to be, but it'll still be great. Got another prompt ready for Adventures in Babysitting Sam! Whoo! It'll be out soon. I hope XD The plot bunnies have my head spinning. Plus Ohio finally decided to get it's head on straight and get in the spring weather. My head's going to explode as the weather levels out. But I will get this done! Promise! Anyway. I think I kept y'all waiting long enough! Let's get this party started!**

 **Summary: From elliereynolds777's prompt in the second ABC fic. Dean pisses off a witch and Sam is cursed with cat ear and a tail, along side other cat like features. While Bobby finds a cure Sam has to deal with being part cat...and Dean. s1 Massive AU! Brought on by popular demand!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Caught In The Spiders Web**

"So a witch?" Dean asked with a mouthful of burger.

"Gross dude, and yes. It's a witch." Sam said rolling his eyes at Dean.

"What makes you so sure it's us?" Dean asked.

"Men between the ages of eighteen and twenty five went missing, and when they were found they were animal like. Some with ears and tails, others with claws, some with feathers, they even behave like the animal they were fused with." Sam said.

"Alright sounds like us." Dean said finishing his fries. "So think the victims will go back to normal after we kill the witch?"

"Maybe. Transfiguration spells are complicated and highly complex." Sam said while putting his laptop away.

"It'd be cool though! Can you imagine being half wolf or something?" Dean asked with some excitement.

"We can't leave them as hybrids. Society and all that." Sam said.

"Alright killjoy. Where we headed?" Dean asked getting into the impala.

Sam slid into the passenger seat and got out the map. He scanned it for a few moments and told Dean they were heading to Maine. They took off and made it there in only a few hours instead of the four hours that it would've taken to get there. Sam had fallen asleep on the way there and was softly snoring. Dean smiled. His Sammy always looked younger when he slept. Like the world melted along with their problems. When Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, he decided to let Sam sleep a little longer then he dragged his butt into the room and got him tucked into bed. He went to bed about an hour later, joining his brother in sleep.

The next day the brother interviewed the hybrid victims and got the same answer each time. The witch came up to them and offered to buy them a drink, then they woke up in a bed with him on top of them, and when they refused his love he turned them. He told every victim that he would hunt them if he saw them so most of the victims went into hiding while others simply left the state.

Sam and Dean looked at each other weirdly, but thanked the people they interviewed. They headed back to the motel and went over what they gathered. It wasn't much but at least they had some thing narrowed down. Like the witch was a boy not a girl, the victims were all male, they were all drugged, and they were at a bar. Which bar they didn't know. Different people said they met at different places, which made things a little complicated.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Split up?" Sam asked.

"No. No way in hell. We stay together on this one." Dean said.

"But Dean if we split up, we can cover more ground." Sam said.

Dean really wanted Sam in his sights but decided he was right. With people being taken from different places that was their best bet. He agreed to it if only Sam checked checked in with him every twenty minutes. Sam agreed and they took to different bars. Sam took one downtown and Dean one right outside the city.

Sam went into the bar and went up the bartender. He ordered a simple coke with rum and looked around for anything out of place. He didn't see anything yet.

"Well hello big boy." A voice from behind him said.

Sam turned to find a muscular man about three inches taller than him but roughly the same age, with short black hair that was frosted, he wore a black v neck t shirt with acid wash jeans, his eyes were a striking blue green, and he wore a friendly smile. Sam needed to be cautious as something about him was screaming that it was him, but he also didn't want to risk this man being an innocent.

"Hey." Sam said.

"I'm Blake. You?" The man asked.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you Sam. How about another drink?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

Blake smiled and bought Sam another drink. They drank and talked until Sam began to feel weird. He told Blake he needed to go home, but Blake had other ideas. Sam fell into darkness after getting into a car with Blake when he offered to drive Sam home.

Blake smirked. He caught himself a Winchester.

"Lucky me. I caught a Winchester in my web. Don't worry my Sam, we're going to have some fun." Blake said with a sickly sweet smile.

 **Oh snap! There we go there's the beginning! Dean's not going to be happy.**

 **Until Next Time! *teases my monsters with a laser pointer***


	2. Ding Dong

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So back on track with the writing and schedule. Just need to get myself back into updating two stories in one night like I did in Pittsburgh. I'm working on it. But for now, this is what works. Anyways. Need an opinion from y'all. I'm thinking about opening a Patrion. I looked at it, and saw some authors that have it and they say it helps them out a lot. Not just with their books but keeping their heads afloat as well. So I thought about it, and with the money I make I could afford to promote my books in different way that costs a lot. I can also buy a brand new laptop (my sister's laptop works but it's getting old and outdated). Not only could I support myself as an author, I might be able to be financially independent from my parents, I can start paying off my student loans, I can help my dad and adopted mom with their bills, I can help my sister make car payments, her and I can move out, and other things. But I don't want people thinking I'm begging for money when I just want to be financially stable until my name really gets out there. So I'm at a crossroads. What do you y'all think? Should I at least try it and see where it goes? Or what? Let me know what you think! In the end it's ultimately my choice, but my anxiety is no help...so yeah? Thoughts? Anyways, I'm done rambling for now. Let's get going! When we left off, Blake touched Sam! Guess who's going to die?**

 **lenail125-Nope. Blake's going to die.**

 **elliereynolds777-Yay! I'm so glad you love it so far! *hug* I'm really excited to write this one! I miss s1 too which is why this is set in that season, that and it fits better to be honest. Dean is probably "Goddamit Sammy, not again." XD There will be plenty of fluff! Lots of tooth rotting fluffy goodness!**

 **brihun2388-Thank you darling! Dammit Blake, you committed the ultimate sin in the Bible of Dean. Don't touch Sammy.**

 **Katlover98-It's coming! By the way, he looks freaking adorable!**

 **spnfanforlife-I do know the drill ;) He committed the ultimate sin in the Bible of Dean. Don't touch his Sammy. Blake will die. Onwards!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Ding Dong The Literal Witch Is Dead**

Dean walked into the motel and swore. When he got back earlier after failing to get in touch with Sam and found him missing. He asked the bartender of the bar Sam visited first if he had seen his brother and showed him a picture. The bartender said yes, he the young man leave with one his regulars. He said the young man began to pale and said he needed to go home then his regular offered him to drive him home, they drove away and he hadn't seen his regular since as he usually came back at this time.

Dean thanked the man and left the bar. He called Bobby and tracked Sam down. He was at the edge of town in an old farmhouse. Dean got into the Impala and raced off to collect his brother. Dean growled and swore a swift death if this person hurt his brother in any way. Rule one: YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIS SAMMY UNLESS YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! It's all in the Bible of Dean. Touch Sam and die.

"Dammit Sammy. I can't leave you alone for five minutes without getting into trouble. Now you know why I want to wrap you in cotton and bubble wrap." Dean muttered to himself.

He found the farmhouse after an hour and quietly went inside. He crept upstairs where he heard a voice talking. He walked down the hallway and peered into the cracked open door. He cracked it opened a little more and spotted a bound and gagged Sam in a circle on the floor. Dean snarled inwardly as he heard a man chanting and it was causing Sam pain.

Without thinking Dean threw open the door and fired a warning shot.

Earlier Before Dean Found Sam Missing

Sam woke up slowly and was feeling fuzzy. He tried to move to get off the floor and back into bed, but found he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and found he was bound and gagged while lying in a spell circle. He struggled to get the ropes off but to no avail. He then tried to dislodge the gag and failed there as well. He heard the door opened and watched as Blake walked in with a bowl and the pelt of a cat.

Blake sat the bowl down and looked at Sam. He was beautiful creature and would make a lovely cat.

"Hello Sam Winchester. Yes, I know who you are." Blake said with a crooked smile.

Sam glared at the witch.

"Now I know what your thinking. I'm going to try to have sex with you, you refuse, I get mad and turn you into a cat. Not this time darling." Blake said. "Dean pissed me off when I last ran into him. I was practicing a little magic and he came in threatening me. So this is a little payback."

Sam growled behind the tape that was sealing his lips shut.

"Now now. It won't hurt a bit, I promise." Blake cooed.

He placed the cat pelt into the bowl with the other things he had and began chanting. He heard Sam whimper in pain and then howled behind the tape when he laid the pelt on him. He continued to chant even when the boy passed out and the pelt disappeared.

When he was finished chanting he jumped back when a bullet was shot into the room.

"Dean Winchester. Here you brother I assume?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. You should've known better than to touch what's mine." Dean snarled and shot the gun again without a second thought, this time nailing Blake in between the eyes.

Ignoring the corpse for now, he rushed over to Sam and got his brother untied and ungagged. Dean didn't like how Sam was panting for breath nor the high fever he suddenly had. He chalked it up to whatever Blake did to him. Dean got Sam into the Impala and went to salt and burn the body. He wasn't going to risk Blake coming back.

Once Blake was taken care of, he went back to the car and sped off for Bobby's. This wasn't something he could handle by himself.

"Hold on Sammy. We're going home to get you taken care of." Dean whispered soothingly to sick Sam next to him.

Sam slept on unaware of what was happening to him and around him.

 **Oh boy...we'll at least Blake's taken care of. He should've read the Bible of Dean, he could've been spared.**

 **Until Next Time! WHY IS DECISION MAKING SO HARD?! *headtodesk***


	3. Sam the Calico Cat

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I asked my friends about Patrion (I had to replace the e or it won't show up) and they gave me mixed opinions. So. Still at that crossroads! I might open one for like a month and see where it goes. If it helps, I'll keep it open and if it doesn't I'll close it down. I'll let y'all know when it goes up and if you want to support me there, you may! You don't have to but it would be appreciated greatly! Anyways. Got another prompt for Adventures in Babysitting Sam! That's two :) They'll be uploaded when I can get to them. Which might be a while. Depending on a few things. Anyways. I found a Bendy and The Ink Machine song that fits my horror title pretty well XD I listened to it for a good solid two hours while I wrote my story! I couldn't stop laughing for like twenty minutes. It was a good writing night needless to say! Anyways. There was no new episode Wednesday...I just realized it...now I'm mad. It's all Dean's fault. Calling it. Just saying. I also really want a Rice Krispy Treat. Not sure why but I'm really craving a Rice Krispy Treat. I also want a chicken, cheese, and bacon pita. Yum...Anywhoozles. A few more things before we start. I've reached 50 followers on my Mutilated Pancake page on Facebook! Whoo! *dances in confetti* And on my personal page on Twitter I've almost reached 1'700 followers! YAS! I'm so happy and happy to meet everyone! Alright, let's go! When we left off, Dean couldn't stop the ritual! Oh nos!**

 **elliereynolds777-I couldn't think of anything so that ended up being the title XD So glad you're really liking it so far! Makes my heart have the warm fuzzies :3 Bad guys should know by now that Sammy is off limits. Anyways! This review like all your others made me smile and giggle X3**

 **spnfanforlife-He really should XD The Winchester Gospel is a religion I can get behind! Onwards my darling!**

 **Katlover98-Kitty Sam miiiiiiiiiiiiiight be here ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam the Calico Cat**

"Dean. Come on downstairs boy, let Sam rest a while." Bobby whispered to not wake the sleeping boy.

"I can't Bobby. He still has a fever." Dean whispered.

"His fever's down now and he's been sleeping peacefully for the last hour. Come on now. Few minutes to eat won't kill ya." Bobby said.

Dean sighed and headed downstairs. The old codger was right and he was a bit hungry. He just needed to be sure that Sammy was alright. They had arrived late last night when Dean drove virtually non stop to get here. Sam's fever in that time frame was hard to manage and keep level. When he reached Bobby they gave Sam an ice bath and it worked. Sam's fever went down and he was still sleeping peacefully. Now Dean just wanted it to break and for Sam to wake up to tell he's okay, and for Dean to stop being a mother hen.

Dean reached the kitchen and filled his plate with the fried chicken, rice, and corn he made for dinner. He ate and talked to Bobby for a bit before going back upstairs. He resumed watching over his baby before he fell to sleep. Full belly plus hours upon hours of driving he was exhausted. He tucked himself into his own bed and fell to sleep.

Sam woke the next morning feeling better. He didn't really remember what all happened and would ask Dean when he woke up. He stretched and got out of bed. He grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. It felt so nice and he felt a little more human. After his shower he brushed his teeth and got dressed, while dressing he felt strange. He wiped the foggy mirror and gasped. He had cat ears and tail! He opened his mouth and had fangs. He also had longer finger and toe nails. Judging by the markings on his tail and ears, he was a calico cat.

After a moment realizing this was not a dream and the witch actually turned him into a cat hybrid, he screamed and started freaking out.

Dean bolted awake when he heard his Sammy scream! He lept out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He burst through the door and looked at freaking out Sam. He took a deep breath to settle his racing heart and calmed Sam down.

"Dean! I'm a cat!" Sam cried.

"I know kiddo. It's not all bad. We'll just have Bobby research a way to change you back." Dean said soothingly.

Sam nodded with a small pout on his face. Dean fixed his pants so he could wear them comfortably with his tail. After getting dressed the boys went to find Bobby. He was already outside servicing a truck for one of his customers. Bobby looked at Sam and then examined him.

"Well, can you fix him Bobby?" Dean asked hopeful.

"I think I can. It might take a bit but I'm sure I have something on transfiguration spells and how to reverse them." Bobby said. "You might want to get comfortable with them son."

Sam nodded and excused himself.

'Great. I'm an even bigger freak than before.' Sam thought sadly to himself.

Dean watched Sam go back to the house and disappear inside. He knew Sam felt like he was a freak but that was furthest from the truth. The other hybrid victims are back to living their normal lives and other people don't seem to mind them.

"Don't you worry boy, he'll come around." Bobby said.

"I hope so." Dean said. "For now, I'm going to leave him be. Need any help?"

"I got a camaro outside that needs looked at, have at it." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and got to work.

Inside the house while Sam was feeling a little down about not being cured right away, he did decided that he was going to use his cat side to have a little fun. He took off his shoes and socks and was messing around like a normal cat.

To Dean who was quietly watching found it amusing.

 **Dean...don't mess with Sammy! He is though...**

 **Until Next Time! *still debating Patrion even though I pretty much made up my mind***


	4. Time For A Distraction!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! I gave my MacGyver sweeties their last chapter last night, but I'm back tonight to give y'all the next chapter for you guys and gals. Anyways. CONGRATULATIONS JARED AND FAMILY! Baby girl arrived on St. Patty's Day but the announcement from Jared came earlier today on Facebook. But still! I'm so happy! I'm sure Jared, Gen, and the boys are all excited and happy that their girl is here. Their family and SPN family is ever growing! Welcome to the world and family little Odette Elliot! I wonder if she's named after The Swan Princess? Hmmm. Anyways. If haven't heard or seen Swan Lake, Odette is the main protagonist of the story. I've seen the ballet once when I was in Girl Scouts many many moons ago. Now that I think about, I was in the first grade because I remember I saw it before we moved from our apartment to the house (Note: some of you know this already, but before my younger brothers came along, I lived in an upstairs apartment in a duplex). But yeah. It was really good! It made want to be a ballerina but that didn't happen because my feet and surgery, all that fun stuff. But hey, I'm happy being a writer! So it's all good. That and ballet's not for everyone. Alright. I'm done rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam's upset but it seems his kitty side has a few ideas...Dean included.**

 **spnfanforlife-Uh oh! Run Dean! DAS SPOON!**

 **Katlover98-Sam and laser pointers...hmmm...**

 **elliereynolds777-(That's okay!) Thank you! Dean wants to fix it so much, but isn't sure how. So for now, he's going to show Sam it's okay. And yes he's going to tease him, because he's a big brother and that's what they do XD Having so much fun with this fic!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Time For A Distraction!**

Sam walked around the house barefooted and on all fours. He decided to let his cat side take over and see what happens. So far his sight was different and he could see a lot better in the dark, his sense of smell and hearing were different as well. His cat ears replaced his human ears and moved with sound. He then tested food and found things tasted differently, he could also chew harder foods a lot easier with his fangs. He began to think that maybe this wasn't so bad and could be useful. He did read the news on the internet that the other victims were back their lives and no one minded them. Sam wondered if it could be like that for him if Bobby couldn't find a way to cure him. If they could do it, why not him?

Just as he was heading back into the living room and little red dot appeared. Sam's pupils narrowed to slits and watched the dot dance for a bit before trying to get it. He wasn't sure why, but the cat part of him needed to murder the red dot! But it wouldn't stay still dammit! The red dot needed to die if it would just stay still!

"Hold still damn you!" Sam hissed lunging for the dot again.

His ear twitched and he heard Dean snickering then laughing.

'That asshole!' Sam thought. He then smiled like he caught the canary.

Like a real cat he slipped away and hid. He heard Dean stop laughing and started looking for him. When the right moment came, he pounced!

Earlier Back In The Garage

While Dean was servicing a car, he thought of ways to take Sam's mind off being a cat. They could do a hunt, Sam's cat side would be useful to them. He also thought of games they try, walking through the woods in the back. Something. The further he got with the car the more he thought. Soon the car was finished and he needed a drink. He headed inside and smiled. Sam was exploring with his cat side. He then smiled wickedly. He wasn't going to do this but he had to do it at least one time. Just to get it out of his system.

He grabbed a laser pointer that Bobby had in his drawer in his desk, and shined it on the floor as Sam came in from the kitchen. He watched as Sam got low to the floor and his pupil's were now slits. Dean snickered as Sam started to chase after the dot and hissed at it like a real cat. He felt a little bad for doing this, but hey, he wanted a distraction for Sam and he found one! A really fun one!

He tried to hold in his laughter but failed. When he opened his eyes Sam was gone. Dean wondered where he went and started looking for him, he was then tackled from behind. He and Sam rolled around but in the end Sam was the victor.

"Alright kiddo you won. Let me up!" Dean said.

Sam gave him a shit eating grin and started kneading his chest with his hands.

"Sam what the heck are you doing?!" Dean asked wondering what the hell his brother was doing.

Sam kept kneading Dean's chest then nuzzled him before settling into sleep. Dean sputtered and tried to wake the sleeping Sam cat, but the feline was out like a light. He thought about moving but decided he liked his face and ankles scratch and bite free, so got comfortable. He poked Sam's ear and smiled when it flicked. He then scratched it and smiled even brighter when his brother purred.

Soon with the weight and warmth of his brother Dean drifter into dreamland and joined his baby in sleep.

Bobby came in looking for Dean and smiled at the sight that greeted him. He snapped a few pictures on his phone and saved them. He gently scratched Sam's ear and smiled when he purred. His boys were going to be fine.

 **D'aw! There you guys and gals go! You got your laser pointer ;) Though it might happen again...maybe.**

 **Until Next Time! Also y'all, I might do a vlog video on FB where I show how to create your own sigils ;)**


	5. Don't Mess With Catman Sam

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! I needed a few days to myself and I got caught up in my What If Disney Sold It's Soul To The Devil novel. That is literally how I describe it XD Don't question me. Anyways. MacGyver sweeties, I will see ya tomorrow! Hopefully...nah I will. Anywhoozles. Made some sigils, I don't know if they worked or are working. I haven't dabbled in magic in a long time...I guess time will tell. Still going to make a vlog for y'all on Facebook. Just waiting on a day where I'm home alone because my parents would probably murder me if they saw me dabbling in magic. Despite me already doing so...*whistles* That and my family's pretty religious so they would probably condemn me, but that's okay. I'm already an outcast in my family. No skin off my back. But I also want a quiet space when I do it as well, because it does help and it keeps your mind at peace as well. Anyways. Before my mind wanders off the reservation any further...back to my normal rambling track. Bendy and The Ink Machine's second chapter is coming! Whoo! This is the game that inspired my Disney Gone Demonic book. Not going to lie, Bendy is one of the better horror games I've played. I really recommend it :) Anyways. Got a new story on the broad go check it out and let me know what you think! I think it's going to a fun one XD Alright, here we go! When we left off, Dean is a dick to Cat Sam XD**

 **lenail125-So cute! I want to cuddle them both!**

 **spnfanforlife-He totally deserved it! Laser pointers! And laugh my darling! Laugh! I did. So much XD Still am *dies* Onwards!**

 **brihun2388-He did and he regrets nothing XD He is beyond adorable.**

 **Katlover98-I did! And I love you too!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Don't Mess With Catman Sam**

Dean woke up from his snooze cruise to find Sam gone. He was about to panic when he saw Bobby sitting at his desk and Bobby saw him awake and nodded outside before Dean freaked out. Sam was alright, he was outside. Dean nodded and he got up and stretched then went to look for his wayward brother. He found Sam lounging on top of one of the old cars. He wasn't asleep just lying there out in the sun curled up, the heated metal below not bothering the hybrid. Dean wondered how long he was asleep for and how the hell he didn't see Sam sneaking past him. Dean was going to have to keep a better eye on him, especially since he's showing signs of acting like a normal cat.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said coming up to car.

"Hey Dean." Sam said, lazily moving his tail around.

"What'cha doing? Wasn't you "cat" nap enough." Dean joked.

"Pitiful dude, and I'm not sleeping. Just enjoying the sun." Sam said.

"Uh huh." Dean said. "We'll I'm going to give my baby some love, careful not to burn." Dean teased.

"Shut up! One time." Sam said.

Sam watch Dean head over to the garage and grabbed the tool box he needed. Sam closed his eyes and let the summer sun wash over him again. He dozed off once more as the next thing he knew he was being woken up by an amused Dean and followed him into the house. The two got washed up for dinner and sat at the table. They ate and talked. Sam asked Bobby if he had found anything and sadly he hadn't.

"Don't worry boy. I'll find something." Bobby said.

"I know you will." Sam said back a little disappointed.

After dinner Bobby went back to research and the boys were messing with each other. Sam eventually got tired of the teasing and hissed at Dean nearly clawing him but hid instead. Bobby rolled his eyes and said "Idjits" fondly as he watched his boys play around. Dean also learned that night you don't scare cats if you like your face, arms, or ankles.

Three am came and Sam was wondering the house. He could see in the dark pretty well and was exploring the dark house as he did earlier, barefooted on all fours. Sam could surprisingly move well on all fours. Sam then heard something outside and went to check it out. He followed the sound to the front gate and found it open. Someone broke in! Sam could smell two others and raced towards the scent. Sam climbed onto a pile of cars and found two men with their eyes on the Impala. Sam growled. This was usually Rumsfeld's job, but the poor old dog was in town at the vets. Stomach bug.

This was also the Impala they were going to break into! His home.

He snuck up on the two and screamed as the giant cat hybrid started clawing and biting them. Basically mauling them. Dean and Bobby came running out with their guns drawn watching Sam go at it with two assholes that broke in. Dean had to peel Sam off of them and took him back into house while Bobby called the police and an ambulance, though the men seemed fine really, but Sam did do a number on them. The police came and took the men away saying they had been looking for these two. Bobby wasn't the first person they tried to rob.

Inside Dean had calmed the large hybrid down and Sam actually terrified by what he had done.

"Sam it's okay. You defended Baby. Our home. It's alright." Dean soothed.

"Dean's right boy. Besides, you didn't do any real damage. It just seems like it." Bobby said softly.

"But what if the next time I really do damage? What if this is really making me a cat? A wild cat with no control?" Sam asked.

"Sammy that's ridiculous. You're fine baby boy, know why?" Dean asked. "I said so, that's why. I know you better than anyone. Trust me Sammy."

Sam nodded and he headed up stairs to bed. He hoped the next day would be better.

 **My poor Sammy. *huggles* You're fine baby boy!**

 **Until Next Time! *snuggles under my blankie and watches the lightning dance across the sky***


	6. Not Even A Minute In

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. I know I promised a chapter last night, but Death came along and I had family to be with. I also had another sinus headache that would not go away. It finally went away after midnight. So everything's fine, but the chapter was not happening. Also, a friend asked can I feel Death as an Empath? Yes. I can. I can't describe it, but I can. Anyways. Moving on to more brighter things. The sigil video I promised is on my Facebook! I had to do it in parts because my phone is having some issues. But I hope you enjoy them! Also please heed any and all warnings in the videos. They're there for your safety. Thank you! Anywhoozles. Thank you y'all for being patient and understanding with me this past week. It's always greatly appreciated :) Hopefully the rest of the week won't be too bad and maybe the weather will give my poor head a break. Can't wait for summer. Lol. You know I'm one of those who can't wait for summer because swimming and other fun stuff, but then I turn around and I say I can't wait for Christmas time because family and cookies XD I know I'm not the only one though. Yeah, I'm looking at y'all. Search your feelings, you know it to be true! Then bow to your Empress! Alright, I'm done XD For now. Let's get on with the show shall we? When we left off, Sam is worried about becoming a monster! *huggles my poor baby***

 **Katlover98-Poor baby. Never fear! His Dean is here!**

 **spnfanforlife-She's right Sammy boy. Listen to your daddy. Onwards!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Wish granted love :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Not Even A Minute In**

The next day Dean was once again teasing Sam but this time with a feather and some string. He also left some yarn laying around and watched Sam pounce and play. It was nice to Sam carefree for once. Dean stopped teasing Sam when Bobby asked for help on a car and Sam went to do some research. He couldn't find anything on how to make him normal again and he was beginning to think that this was permanent. He even asked his friend Mike's grandmother who was a white witch if she could help, and described what the other witch did and she told him there was nothing she could do without killing him. She apologized and offered to do some research. He agreed and hung up with a sigh.

Dean walked into the house to check on Sam. He was still pretty worried about him and not just because of the incident that happened yesterday. He heard Sam talking on the phone and heard him sigh. It was a sigh of sadness and frustration. He grabbed his laser pointer and decided it was time for a distraction. He turned on the laser pointer and went to town watching his brother trying to catch the dot. He was amused how the giant was suddenly graceful when human Sam was a bit clumsy. All of sudden he was being chased around the house and yard, which resulted in his ankles being scratched and bitten.

Suddenly the damn red dot was back. He growled and jumped over the desk and chased the forsaken red dot. He just needed the damn thing to stay still so he could kill it! But it freaking wouldn't! When he got bored and tired of the red dot he chased Dean. Poor Deans ankles were going to be really sore for the next week.

After about a week Bobby got tired of them and sent them off on a hunt about four hours away. Close to home but they were staying at a motel. Once they got to their home away from home for the night, Sam got right to researching. About an hour of silence Dean went to get dinner and was a little surprised that Sam requested a burger, but then remembered Sam was half cat for the time being and salads were probably not good for cats. So Dean went and ordered Sam a plain hamburger and for him his usual double bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions.

"So any ideas?" Dean asked grabbing a burger out of the bag, he had gone to get dinner.

Sam grabbed the other burger, since he became part cat salads didn't seem appealing. "Well, it could be a poltergeist. It fits. I was thinking ghouls but they don't fit the profile and neither do ghosts."

"Hm. Been a while since we hunted a poltergeist." Dean said after swallowing a huge bite.

"Yeah." Sam said distractedly, his ears were twitching.

Dean noticed this and wondered what Sam was hearing.

"What's up kiddo?" Dean asked softly.

"I can hear something outside." Sam softly replied.

Sam got up headed to door silently listening to what was going on. Suddenly the door broke open the thing they were suppose to hunt was there. Sam thrown into the wall and Dean into the bathroom. Sam got up and let his cat side take over and pounced but the poltergeist was a little too fast. The thing threw Sam to the floor knocking him out. Dean was locked into the bathroom and the being took the unconscious Sam with him.

"My son. I've found you at last." The poltergeist said and left with Sam.

Dean woke up and found himself locked in the bathroom. He managed to get out and didn't see Sam anywhere. He spat out curses and called Bobby.

"Bobby! Poltergeist! It grabbed Sam!" Dean spat out.

 _"What!? What do you mean it grabbed Sam?"_

"We didn't have a chance to the hunt the thing! Sam heard a strange noise and the next thing I know I wake up locked up in the bathroom with Sam missing!" Dean exclaimed.

 _"Settle down boy! We'll find him."_

"We better Bobby. Dammit, we better." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

 **Damn! They didn't even start the hunt and already Sam gets caught! RECORD!**

 **Until Next Time! *flat lines***


	7. Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! An update out on time! Whoo! Thank you again for being so patient with me this last week and such. Real life, allergies, and more life...*sigh* Everything's all good now, just need to get back into my schedule. But I'm back baby and it's all good in the hood! Whoo! Sorry. Gabriel fed me a little too much sugar. Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Now I need something salty. Why am I like this? I eat something sweet then want something salty, then eat something salty and want something sweet. What the hey y'all? What the bleeding hey? Anyways. So did y'all enjoy the sigil videos? I re-watched them and was just died laughing. Yes, I am actually that goofy and weird in real life! I'm also very lovable and cuddly ;) Lol. I need to work off this sugar rush. Hoo boy *runs around like a cat at 3 am* That didn't help...dammit. Oh! I know! *plays FNAF* That didn't help either...now I want more sugar so I don't sleep XD I'm kidding. I get scared, but not that easily. I will admit though the jumpscares do catch me off guard when I start to concentrate too much X3 It's amusing. I did have a reaction video of me playing the game but I don't have it anymore. Anyways. Facebook followers! Thinking about doing a weekly live video where I sit down chit chat with you, answer some questions, maybe do some fun stuff with y'all. Let me know what you think! Let's get going shall we? When left off, Sam got caught before the hunt even started...dammit Sammy.**

 **elliereynolds777-*laughs* Dean's going to lock Sam in the Impala forever. Glad you love it! Love writing this fic! Kitty Sam is too fun XD Dean just might put a bell on him after this. Poltergeist did a no no!**

 **brihun2388-Kitty Sam is pretty hard to resist...I want one!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Dammit Sam. Not again.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures**

Sam woke up in a strange room and went to call for Dean but found he was gagged by some type of muzzle. He sat and tried to get the muzzle off but found his hands were covered with booties you find on sled dogs but bigger and tied on pretty well. His feet were in the same position. He looked the room and the wall was padded like something you see in the psych. Sam began to panic. His ear twitched as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and the poltergeist that took him came floating in.

"Good you're finally awake." The being said.

Sam's pupils narrowed into slits and hissed at the being. The being laughed as the sound was muffled by the muzzle.

"Now now, my son. Be nice. You know I put you in this room for your own good." It said.

Sam looked confused at the being. What had this thing done? It kept calling him son. Did this thing have a child while it was alive? If it did, what was the purpose of this room and him being bound and gagged like this? Did this thing do something to it's child? Sam shuddered.

"Alright, son. I'll be back to check on you soon. Behave and I'll let you eat." It said locking Sam into the room.

Sam went up to the door and pawed at the door with a covered hand. He needed to get out of here and back to Dean. Dean had been flung into bathroom and could've been hurt. He also needed to get out of this room. It was making him feel claustrophobic. He sat down on the floor and tried to figure a way to get the booties off his hands and feet and then get the muzzle off. While figuring it out he hoped Dean was okay.

With Dean and Bobby

Bobby had come with a few books to help Dean find Sam. It wasn't necessary but Bobby was only four hours away and he had a bad feeling that something had happened anyways. Plus, Sam was his boy too dammit. He damn well was going to come and help find the boy. That and he needed to keep an eye out on Dean. Whenever Sam gets hurt or sick, he not only gets overprotective but he can get reckless if they're still on a hunt. He needed both of his boys to come home safe and sound.

"Alright boy, what'cha got?" Bobby asked.

"Okay, Sam was taken by a poltergeist. So I did a little digging and their was a murder here back in the 30's." Dean said taking a bite of his pizza.

"So? What happened? Who was the victim? Details Dean." Bobby asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and finished his slice of pizza and started talking again.

"So, this mental doctor man had a son. He thought the son was schizophrenic because he talked to himself. Turns out the kid was normal and just had an imaginary friend." Dean said.

"A zanna. Normal in kids. Keep going." Bobby urged.

"Well, the father made a padded room and shoved his son inside. Turns out this zanna thing stayed with the kid until he was about eighteen." Dean said.

"Not really common but in our world not surprising. The father could've been really busy and so absent the zanna stayed longer until he could care for himself." Bobby said.

"Huh. Anyways, the kid ended up starving to death because his father denied him food when he talked to himself. I got a picture of the kid and he looks like Sammy." Dean said.

"Damn. That just made this a little more harder. But wonder what made the father turn poltergeist?" Bobby wondered.

"Not sure. But we need to find Sammy and soon." Dean said.

"We'll find him Dean." Bobby assured him.

Back with Sam

Sam managed to get one of the booties off and got the others off, along with the muzzle. He then found a blacked out window in the room and broke it. He slipped through and bolted up the stairs. The poltergeist wasn't any where in sight and so Sam took off. He ran and got to an old bridge that didn't look at all stable, but he needed to get the hell out of here. So he slowly started to make his across.

His ear twitched and he spotted the angry poltergeist behind him and Sam made a decision which Dean would kill him for later. He jumped over the bridge and hit the freezing waters below.

Black spot danced in his sight and he blacked out. His last thought was of his brother.

 **Dean is going to leash Sammy after this for sure.**

 **Until Next Time! *makes edible cookie dough for one* Yum!**


	8. Run Sam Run!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. Ohio weather has betrayed me. It went from warm to snow in one night and my head exploded. I slept off the worst of it, and took a nap! I feel better but still a little shaky. Anyways. Next Monday my darlings, I'm going to Virginia on vacation! I'm not sure if I'm taking my laptop yet, and if I do updates might be a little scarce or might not happen at all. Just a heads up! So whatever story is being worked on at the time will be placed on hold until my return. I'll only be gone a week. So yeah. I'll be sure to take lots of pictures this time X3 And I need to remember my sun screen. I know it's spring but knowing my luck I'll still end up as a lobster XD Last time I went to Virginia, it was a year after I had my ribs taken out. I had to be a little careful at what I did. But I still had fun! My cousins came with us and we all played Mario Party when we came back to the condo at night. It was fun. Anyways. We're getting closer to this stories end. I know, I know. But I have other goodies coming for you ;) Dean is so going to leash Sam after this I know it. I would. I mean good lord XD Kid gets into more trouble than I do! Anyways, can you believe summer's just around the corner already?! I mean wasn't it Christmas time like two days ago? I'm pretty sure it was Christmas time like two days ago. Time is flying by this year. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sam jumped! BAD SAM BAD!**

 **ApplePieWithIceCream-Dean's going to lock him in the panic room when he gets a hold of him (Love your user name by the way!)**

 **Shadowpletlove-GAH! No Sammy! Bad!**

 **Guest-The suspense is terrible! I hope it'll last. Nah, just messing with ya! It is getting pretty nerve wracking.**

 **spnfanforlife-Samuel Thomas Winchester! Do that again and I will lock your kitty butt in the panic room! Onwards!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Run Sam Run! Don't Look Back!**

Sam woke up to his head pounding and his whole body aching. He was also really cold and wet. He opened his eyes and remembered he jumped off a bridge to escape the poltergeist. He crawled out of the river and shook himself off. He shivered and curled into a ball for a moment to try and get warm. He knew he couldn't stay like this for long. He needed to get back to Dean and fast! That poltergeist was still out there and probably looking for him. Knowing that, the being won't give up until Sam is found or dead. Luckily for Sam, he got Dean's scent memorized like an actual cat. He sniffed at his clothes and can now follow his scent if needed. He uncurled and on fours he followed Dean's scent back to the motel.

'Need Dean...need to get back to him...' Was all on Sam's mind as he ran.

Sam lost track of time but he got back to the motel and was relieved to see the Impala in the parking lot. He went to the black beauty and stood up on his two legs. He patted the hood gently and smiled. Like Dean, he had a special connection to the Impala. Though he would never admit it out loud, but it was there.

"I'm home." He said to the car.

He imagined if the car was on it would purr in response to her boy. Sam chuckled and went to the door. He opened the door and walked in. Dean and Bobby both stood up and Sam raised his hands.

"Easy guys. Just me." Sam said tiredly.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam said rubbing his eyes like a toddler.

"That really you boy?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Bobby. S'me." Sam yawned, he was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Sam shuffled over to the bed furthest from the door and curled up into a ball like he did when he crawled out of the river to keep warm. He yawned once more and snuggled into the curl more until his tail touched his nose. He sighed and fell to sleep.

Dean and Bobby had been watching and wondered how a giant like Sam could curl himself into teeny little ball like he had. They were glad he was back but they needed answers. They looked at each other and decided to let the hybrid sleep for now. Dean grabbed the blanket from his bed and covered Sam. He carded a hand through the long and damp locks and wondered why Sam was damp. He smiled though when he heard Sam purring. He went back to the table where he and Bobby got back to work.

A few hours later Sam was woken up and shoved into the bathroom for a hot shower and to changed out of his cold clothes. Once Sam was finished and changed, Dean handed him some medicine.

"You started running a fever while you were sleeping." Dean said.

Sam nodded and took the pills, too tired to argue with Dean. Once the pills were swallowed Sam ate the food Bobby brought for him and they got the answers they needed. Sam told them all what happened. Dean growled and threatened to leash Sam for making such a stunt though he understood his actions. All that was needed to be done was banish the poltergeist.

They asked Sam if he knew where the poltergeist was hiding out at, and Sam said now. He had been unconscious and woke up in a big padded room like he explained to them earlier.

Once Sam was finished eating, he was tucked back into bed for the night while Dean and Bobby locked him in. They were going after the being and ending it tonight.

'I just hope Sam will sleep through this and won't know where me and Bobby went.' Dean thought to himself.

 **First Sam now Dean...good lord these two XD**

 **Until Next Time! *eats a triple chocolate chip cookie* *throws up an hour later* I...regret...nothing...**


	9. An Even Bigger Obstacle

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! But I did give y'all the heads up that I wasn't going to be able to update much this week and next. I'll try because I am taking my laptop but might not be able to. *shrugs* Anyways. Had a pretty productive day. I actually wanted this out earlier but stuff. Yeah. But I got my shopping done and other things. So that's good. Just need to finish my laundry and start packing. Ugh. Why are swim suits so expensive?! I need some simple bottoms because I seem to outgrow my swim suits every two years or so, and the top is okay for now, but the bottoms didn't fit. So I needed to find some, and good freaking lord! I ended up buying active wear shorts for like fourteen dollars *headtodesk* My sister and I then proceeded to buy pretzels XD because why the hell not? I can be fat if I want to! Lol. Anyways. Sunday is Easter, since I'm unsure that I'll update anymore this weekend, HAPPY EASTER! I love y'all! Be safe and enjoy! I hope the Easter Bunny brings you some goodies ;) I'm going to go ahead and answer reviews, so let's go! When we left off, Sam came back but is sick! Poor baby.**

 **elliereynolds777-Ohs no! Oh well. At least you're caught up :) Dean is so going to ground Sam and I've been thinking that as well! All those years of worrying caused Dean to wrinkle early XD It's a wonder he doesn't have any grey hairs...or maybe he does and doesn't show it *shrugs* My tummy has been acting weird lately, but it's all good. We shall see ;) Thank you! I wanted something different and went with creepy father, that and I had just finished a spooky book XD I do have more ;)**

 **Shadowpletlove-I know right. Sammy just can't catch a break. Sigh. Here you go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Lawd almighty these Winchesters! *sighs dramatically* XD But for real, I'm going to have to leash them or ground them. Onwards darling!**

 **Katlover98-Poor babe! I bet his kitty side hated it too. But then again there are some kitties who like water *shrugs***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **An Even Bigger Obstacle**

Dean parked the Impala out in front of the old house and shivered. The old house gave off this vibe that really unnerved him. He swore once he was done here he was burning the house. He and Bobby got out of the car and grabbed their gear ready to head in when something stops them. It was a eighteen year old that looked like Sammy. He then realized it was the child of the mental doctor that took Sam!

"Please. You have to help!" The boy said.

"We will boy." Bobby said.

"He took a boy. Looks like me but cat like." He said. "He escaped. Father is angry. You must destroy him!"

"That's what we're here to do kiddo." Dean assured.

The boy nodded. "I can hold him here but not for long."

"Don't worry. One iron bullet and he's toast." Dean said. "He here?"

"He is. He has been resting. Gathering energy to find the cat like boy. He wants to kill him." The boy said.

"Then let's go." Dean said.

The boy went in first saying he could hold his father long enough for Dean to get his shot and they can get out of here. Quick and easy. The boy did his part and Dean got his shot. He fired a few extra to make sure the bastard didn't come back around. He told the kid he needed to burn the house as both of their remains could still be here or at least be tethered to the old decaying place. The boy agreed and moved on. Dean and Bobby then salted the house and set a blaze. The then got into the Impala and headed back to the motel at break neck speeds. Dean had a sick kid to take care of.

As soon as he parked and turned his other baby off he booked it into the motel room and stopped in his tracks. A man was sitting by the sick Sam. Not just any man. John freaking Winchester himself. Dean shook himself out of his stupor and growled.

"Dad, the fuck you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Dean. Is that any way to greet your old man?" John retorted.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Dean growled.

"The trail for Yellow Eyes went cold. I can't freaking find it so I decided to see what my sons are up too. Seems like Sammy got into a bit of trouble. Want to explain why he's part cat and sick as a dog?" John asked.

Before Dean could say anything he heard Sam whimpering and went to him. He whispered soothingly to him and watched him settle down but only a little. He felt his forehead and yanked his hand. His baby was burning up! He grabbed the first aid and took out the thermometer, he stuck into the kids ear and swore when he saw the numbers after it beeped. 103.5 good radio station but not as a temp. He rushed to the bathroom grabbed the ice bucket and rushed out of the room. He rushed back into the room, grabbed a towel and made an ice pack. He placed on the hot forehead and whispered to Sam when he yelped and tried to move away.

Dean looked at his father with malice. "Did you check his fever?! It's high as fuck!"

"I did when I got here and it was fine." John argued.

"Oh really? 103.5 is 'fine'?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dean-" John started.

Dean ignored John and went back to doing what he did best. Watching out for his baby. He would deal with John as soon as Sam's fever broke.

 **Oh boy. Also, why is John there? Hmm...Anyways. Happy Easter my darlings! And I will see ya when I can!**

 **Until Next Time! *packs***


	10. Cat Sitting

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'M HOME! WHOO! I uploaded for my MacGyver sweeties, because their story isn't that far in and this one is. So they got first dibs. If you follow me on Facebook you got to see some pictures and kept up with my adventure. You also know I got baked. I'm an over baked potato! I got so burnt when I went to the pharmacy the guy told me that they didn't have anything for me and gave me a list of things to do to help my burns. I'm doing okay now, but holy crap. Winchester freaking Luck! I also got sick on the way home. Yeah. Winchester freaking Luck! I'm okay, just super itchy XD Anyways. If you follow me on Facebook, you got the news about my Patrion (if I spell it with an E it won't show up)! It has been launched! Whoo! You can now support me and my plot bunnies in my career and everyday life :) So if you can spare even just a dollar to help me write full time, it would be massively appreciated! See instructions on my profile or go to my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page and click the link in my description box (there was a link on my profile but FF won't allow it for some odd reason). There's also rewards for my Patrons ;) So if you can help me out, it would mean a lot to me! If you can't donate you can at least help by spreading the word :) Anyways, I missed y'all so much! Let's get going shall we? When we left off, John's here? Hmm...**

 **lenail125-Well, let's find out!**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean! Take care of your baby before you murder John! Dean says he gets first dibs XD Onwards darling!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Happy Late Easter! Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Cat Sitting**

Dean scooped up some more water in the paper cup you usually found by the sink in motels and dumped it over his brother's head and watched the cat ears flick to get dry. Sam's fever refused to go down so he had to give him an ice bath. When Dean took Sam's temp again he sighed with satisfaction. It had gone down to 101.2. Much better than him getting to the point where you could fry an egg on his head. After another few minutes just to be on the safe side he got his brother some clean and dry pajama's and boxers. He dried his baby off and got him back into bed. He made Sam eat a little something and then take more medicine. Before Dean went to interrogate his father he heard a faint voice.

"Hey kiddo, you're okay. I got ya." Dean whispered carding a hand through the hybrids hair.

"Dad's here." Sam slurred sleepily.

"I know. I see him." Dean said growling on the inside. He wasn't angry with Sam just John.

"Why?" Sam whispered as sleep began to drag him under further.

"Don't know yet. Go to sleep baby boy, I'm right here." Dean said softly.

Sam drifted off and Dean made sure he was deep in sleep before grilling his father for suddenly showing up when there so many times they needed him and the older man didn't show up nor even bother with a phone call. Hell, Dean was dying, DYING not too long ago and John hadn't even bothered to pick up the freaking phone and he shows up because he's freaking bored? Dean scoffed inwardly and mentally called bullshit. He got up and went to the kitchenette to get himself some coffee. He was for some Sammy Watching and needed to something to keep him alive.

"Alright old man. Start talking. Why are you here?" Dean asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip. "I'm not buying what you're selling.

"I told you Dean. I lost the trail and I can't do anything about it right now." John said.

"Uh huh." Dean hummed still not quite believing it.

"You seriously don't believe me?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Dean answered popping the p. "I mean, you couldn't even bother to pick up the phone when Sammy lost his girlfriend or when I was literally standing on Death's doorstep."

"Dean you know it wasn't safe for us to be together!" John snapped.

"Save it dad! That excuse doesn't work anymore!" Dean snapped back.

Dean turned and went to Sammy when the boy whimpered in his sleep. Dean soothed his Sam back to sleep and sat beside effectively ending the conversation. John was a bit upset, he wasn't finished talking with son and here he was paying more attention to Sam who was fine for the moment. He looked over at Bobby who was giving him a harsh glare. If looks could kill John would've died twenty times over.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said softly to not wake Sam.

"What'cha need boy?" Bobby asked.

"Take dad back to your place. As soon as Sam's feeling up to it, we'll head there." Dean said.

"No problem. You take care of our boy." Bobby said dragging a protesting John to the door.

"Always." Dean said and watched as Bobby drove away with the angry rattle snake that was his father.

Now that the distraction was gone Dean could get back to getting Sam back to perfect health. Said hybrid had curled up into a ball again with his nose touching his tail. He was still under the blankets and sleeping contently. Dean gently poked an ear and watched it flick and smirked. He knew his brother shouldn't sleep like this while he was sick, but he didn't have the heart to move the peacefully sleeping hybrid.

He settled into the chair and made himself comfy for a night of Sammy Watching.

 **Not bad after a week off X3 I missed you all sooooooooooooooo much! *huggles you all***

 **Until Next Time! Don't forget to check out my Patrion and spread the word!**


	11. Mommy Mode Is Back Online!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My arms have started peeling and I think they look a bit worse peeling than burnt. Got some lotion though, so it's all good! This weekend my loves, I don't know if I'll be able to update. I forgot that my future sister in law invited to a Paranormal Con that's not too far from us, and we'll be going the whole weekend. The con starts late and goes into the wee hours of the morning so updates are going to be a little sparse. I honestly thought it was next weekend but it's this weekend. So yeah. Sorry! Anyways. Finally reading well listening to actually, FNAF: The Silver Eyes. I found a channel on YouTube that uploads audio book recordings which is great because I certainly don't have the time to sit read. So far it's good but it kinda drags on in the beginning. But yeah. Good so far. The video I'm listening to is ten hours long...jeez. So I've been breaking it into pieces so I don't go crazy XD Anyways. Had a good productive day. Cleaned the ceiling fan in my room, washed all of my blankets, wrote a bit, and such. Twas a nice day. After I had a little breakdown from anxiety...yeah. I'm okay! Just got a little overwhelmed. Anyways, someone asked about Patrion (again if spelled with the E it won't show up), you don't have to donate if you can't! But you can still help me out by spreading the word! I really would love to be to write full time with little to no worry. If you can, it doesn't have to be much! Just a dollar will do and there's rewards for my Patrons! Writing is very important to me, so give me some love! Alright, when we left off Dean is back to mommy mode!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Gotta keep an eye on Sammy ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-It's okay! *huggles* I hope you're feeling better! I went away last week and ended up getting sick on the way home. Winchester Luck got me! And I miss that Dean too. Hopefully since they decided to go back to their roots, that we see more of him. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe X3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my and flames are not welcome**

 **Mommy Mode Is Back Online!**

Sam shook himself off still in the shower with the curtain drawn. Dean had him take a shower then it was time for some more medicine. After dressing and brushing his hair and fur, he flopped back into bed and curled up. He was uncurled by Dean and groaned cat like, wanting to claw Dean for ruining his comfort. Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam a bowl. Sam gave him a bitch face still wanting to claw him. He hissed at Dean when the man pinched his leg.

"Don't give me that Sammy. You need to eat and take your medicine." Dean said for the umpteenth time in the last two days.

Sam reluctantly ate the ramen Dean made, to Dean ramen was technically soup. After the chicken flavored ramen was consumed, Sam was back into lala land curled up into a ball as he usually was since he got turned. Dean wanted to uncurl him since it wasn't good for him to be curled like that while sick, but left him alone for now. Sam would probably scratch the hell out of him if tried to uncurl him. He did that once with his babysitters cat to get her off a sleeping Sam's chest and the kitten showed Dean just who was boss.

Dean shook his head at the memory and carded a hand through Sam's hair, smiling when the boy purred.

"Don't you worry about dad kiddo. You know I have your back." Dean whispered.

Sam's ear flicked and the hybrid mewed softly in his sleep. Dean smiled again. He would never admit it out loud but the little cat sounds that Sam made were freaking adorable. His Sam was always adorable. When they went out he tended to bring out the parental instincts in anyone. One elderly woman they met in town near Bobby's place had adopted Sam. Every time she sees him she drags him into her kitchen and makes him enough to feed a small army. His brother likes it though. Since Sam never knew their mom, mother figures were good for him.

But their problem now, other than the obvious, was there father showing up out of the blue. Dean also didn't buy the excuse that he gave, but then again it their dad. The guy did what he wanted and you didn't ask questions, and if you did straight answers didn't come often.

A Few Days Later

A few more days in bed found Sam in better health and heading home to Bobby's. When they got there Sam got of the Impala and stretched. He felt so much better being out of bed, though his mother hen wanted him in bed another day.

"Alright, inside putty tat." Dean said.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh. Get your skinny butt inside." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes again and headed inside. He failed to notice the large truck in the driveway, and instead growled when he spotted John on the couch.

"Easy Sammy." Dean soothed coming in from behind him.

Sam stopped growling but his pupils stayed narrowed to mere slits. He didn't know why John was here. But he knew it wasn't to help them. That he was sure of. He merely ignored him the rest of the day and let Dean baby him more even though he was truly better. Sam would figure out why John was here later, and for now kept a close eye on him.

 **I always believe that Sam can bring the parental instinct in anyone XD It's the eyes I swear.**

 **Until Next Time! Head to my Patrion (again with the E it won't show up) page for more details!**


	12. Real Rhyme and Reason

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I suck. But honestly thought the con was this weekend not last. I had so much fun though! The after hours ghost hunt threw me into Winchester Mode XD I kept thinking "Oh snap! What if the ghosts come after us?! I has no salt!" It was still fun though! I learned a few new things and picked up some hematite. This stone is able to bounce negative off you and keep it off, it can send negative energy back to a person sending it to you, it can boost self esteem, support your wishes, dreams, hope, and desires, can balance your emotions and psychic emotions, etc. This is a powerful stone and I felt like I needed it again. I use to have hematite but it strangely vanished. Many believe crystals disappear or break when it has served it's purpose or when it becomes full of negative energy (could also be the reason why mine vanished). Hematite doesn't need cleaning nor cleansing, it can do that on it's own. Anyways. Hematite is a great stone! I recommend it if you need a boost or just need to get rid of some bad juju. Anywho. Sorry! Rambling I know. So while I was at Paranormal Con, the plot bunnies were in overdrive! So I got plenty of new ideas and such for y'all and my MacGyver sweeties ;) Alright. I think that's about it my loves. Not much else to report so let's get to it shall we? When we left off, Sammy's not too happy John's around. I don't blame him, honestly.**

 **lenail125-I'm on it darling :)**

 **Shadowpletlove-XD Oh Sammy. Hmm John...don't make me hurt you.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Real Rhyme and Reason**

The next morning found Sam outside laying on the Impala's hood soaking up the sun. He had his shower and breakfast, now he was catching the warm rays while he listened to the sounds of Dean and Bobby working on a car in the garage. John was inside researching. What, Sam didn't know. John told Dean that he was here to help Sam but Sam called bullshit on that one. John hadn't even bothered to show up when Dean was at Death's doorstep, why would he bother with them now? Sam gueesd that he was really here to research the whereabouts of the Yellow Eyed Man. John said the trail went cold and he couldn't find it.

'Sounds like the only explanation.' Sam thought to himself.

"Sam, why aren't you inside?" John's gruff voice came.

"I'm safe here, so there's no reason to hide. Besides other victims like me have been leading normal lives, why not me?" Sam asked without opening his eyes.

"You're not at all worried?" John asked.

"Nope. Should I be?" Sam asked.

John just scoffed and muttered something that made Sam growl low in his throat. Sam then decided to jump from the Impala onto a stack of cars and lay beneath the sun on them. The car he was laying on was nice and warm, the metal too damaged to hold any heat, that it's white. White along other bright colors deflect heat instead of absorbing it like black and other dark colors. His ear twitched when he heard John calling to him. He rolled his eyes and looked down at him.

"Would you come down from there so we can talk? You're acting like a child." John called up to him.

Sam again rolled his eyes and jumped down from the pile of cars and landed on his feet. John was startled and made Sam think he was uncomfortable to be around him. Sam was about to say something when his ear twitched again. He sniffed the air and caught a stench so familiar. Sam growled and jumped back up onto the pile of cars and stalked down to the front gate.

There at the gate was a girl with really short blonde hair. She was the one that smelled like sulfur. Sam's pupils narrowed to slits and he pounced. The two wrestled and girl stabbed Sam in the leg to get him to stop, but he didn't let up until Dean and Bobby came. The two men subdued the girl and got her chained up then dragged her into the house with a bleeding Sam following behind on all fours. It was less painful that way. John followed them and got the girl under the Omega Devil's Trap. The girl snarled and showed her black eyes.

While Bobby tried questioning her, Dean got Sam settled upstairs away from the demon and tended to his wounds.

"This doesn't look too bad Sammy. Just caught the meat. A week's rest and you'll be alright." Dean soothed.

"This sucks. I just got over being sick, now I'm back to bed with a stab wound." Sam gritted out as Dean cleaned the wound.

"I know kiddo. But we didn't know a demon would show up." Dean said.

"Maybe dad knew. I've been getting vibes from him Dean, not good ones either." Sam said.

"Could be possible. He shows up out of the blue and expects us to think everything's hunky dory? Seems weird." Dean said.

"Huh." Sam hummed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I figured you'd be on his side. Not even caring if he had shown up out of the blue." Sam said softly.

"Yeah well, he comes with the story that he wants to help now when he had plenty of chances to help us when we needed him the most." Dean said. "Not buying it."

"Agreed. You better get down there. Bobby might need you." Sam said sleepily, the pain meds Dean gave him were kicking in.

"You sure? You don't need anything?" Dean asked finishing up.

"No." Sam yawned. "Go. Be okay."

"Alright. Holler if ya need me." Dean said tucking Sam in.

Sam hummed and buried his face in his pillow. He leg hurt too much to curl up so he stretched out. He would be okay.

Den cleaned up the mess and the first aid, then brushed a stray hair out of Sams eyes with a fond smile. After putting the kit away in the night table in between their beds he headed downstairs only to hear voices arguing. Bobby and his dad's to be more exact.

"So you just lead it here?! You fuckin' idjit!" Bobby shouted.

"I didn't have a choice! I needed it for information when I couldn't find any here!" John shouted.

Dean took a step back and bolted back upstairs. He returned to his and Sam's room and locked the door behind him. He couldn't believe his ears.

'Dad. How could you do this?' Dean though to himself.

 **Uh oh! I knew he was up to no good!**

 **Until Next Time! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM WINCHESTER! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


	13. De Catifying

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Wanted this out Thursday but I wasn't quite happy with it, so I rewrote it. I'm also going to be ending it here in the next chapter or so. I think y'all might be losing interest or bored of it by now, so we're going to wrap it up and get moving on the next story. Also, if you didn't get any emails notifying you that chapters are coming out, I haven't either for some reason, so I don't know what's going on *shrugs* Anyways. The chapters are up and running, so as long they're working and the link on Facebook works, it's all good. But definitely wrapping this one up. I also feel it's being thinned out and the plot isn't there anymore. This story wasn't suppose this long anyhow. Only like four or five chapters, but it gained a life of it's own. Anyways. Up next after this fic is Black Ops! Then Lavender Town, followed by Pokemon: Supernatural Version! Then I have a short season five AU coming out. Then a season eight AU, with more to come. The Pokemon: SPN V. is one I'm really excited for. It's different and it'll be fun :) So if any of my darlings are pokemon fans I'm sure you'll love this one! Description on my profile. Also, I've been replaying the Uncharted Series, so I want to revisit the story I wrote last summer when the fourth game came out. I do have a story outlined where Sam meets Nathan on a job and it gets crazy from there. Alright. I think I've said all I need too. Let's go! When we left off, John is up to something.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **De Catifying**

Sam woke to Dean frantically moving around and packing up their stuff. He was pretty fuzzy and felt disconnected from his body. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to clear the cobwebs in his head. When he felt more clear headed he asked Dean what was going on in a sleepy voice, apparently some stubborn cobwebs stuck around, and Dean told Sam what had happened. Sam sat up gingerly to help Dean pack but found Dean was nearly done. He made Sam remain in bed until he was done then they were leaving. Dean wasn't going to risk Sam's life because of their fathers obsession. Sam asked about Bobby and snorted.

"Bobby's a big boy Sammy. He can take care of himself." Dean said.

"I know. But-" Sam started.

"I know kiddo. But he'll understand." Dean said.

Sam nodded and let Dean get back to it. Just as he finished, there was a knock on their bedroom door. Dean hesitated to answer the door but did anyways. He released a breath and let Bobby in. If it had been their father, Dean would've slammed the door in his face and make a break out the window. It's what Sam use to do when they were younger. He would climb out the window and sit out on the roof to clear his head when he needed or to just stare at the stars to be alone.

"The demon's in the basement, but it would be safer for you the both of you, if you left for a bit." Bobby said.

"That was the plan. I was just about to come down and tell you." Dean said.

"Good. Yer daddy brought the thing here for answers on the Yellow Eyed Man and on Sam." Bobby said.

"Me? W what about me?" Sam asked feeling scared all of sudden and feeling very sleepy again.

"I don't know, but something tells me yer daddy is going off the deep end. It's not safe for ya here while he has that thing." Bobby said. "I gave Ellen a heads up. She's expecting ya for supper, so git!"

"Alright we're off. Come on baby boy, let's get you someplace safe to heal." Dean said helping a now dozing off Sam.

After getting Sam into the Impala, he grabbed their stuff and took off to Nebraska. They made just in time for supper and ate while catching with Ellen and Jo, after Ellen shooed Sam to bed for some more rest as he was still wounded and had Dean help with the night rush of the bar while Sam slept. Dean flirted with some of the girls making Jo red with some jealousy but deep down she knew Dean didn't love her like that. She was more family in his eyes. So she wasn't too angry at the guy but sometimes she wished it were different. But then again she knew if it different it still wouldn't work out. With a small sad sigh she went back to busing tables and taking orders.

Sometime later in the night Dean sprinted to the back and upstairs. Something was wrong with Sam. He could feel it. When he got to their room, he gasped. Sam was pale, shaking, curled up into a ball, and whimpering in pain. Dean went over to him and felt the fever burning on his skin. He check his wound and saw it was fine, but then realized it was the spell placed on him making him sick.

'Maybe it's finally wearing off!' Dean thought to himself as he climbing into bed and cradled Sam in his arms while whispering softly to him.

Sam slept restlessly. He kept dreaming his father was hunting him down while saying nasty things to him. The one that broke his heart more was the one where his father accused him of killing his mother. He panted heavily in his sleep and felt feverish. He kicked off the blankets and curled up into a ball and whimpered in pain. His body felt like someone poured hot molten lava in his system. He woke up enough to feel someone cradling him and whispering to him soothingly.

"De-" Was all he could manage before passing out.

 **I was going to leave Sam a cat forever, but he would probably hate me. Plus he's more of a dog person XD**

 **Until Next Time! Maybe next time, Sam will be half German Shepherd X3**


	14. Sam's Private Journal

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! I had hard time making the decision whether or not Sam should continue to be a hybrid or turn him back to normal, but I made my decision and I'm quite happy with it. Also, I want to apologize again for making this boring and too long. I didn't mean for it to get that way. The story just kind of gained a life and grew like a weed. Hopefully the next story won't be so boring. The next story up is Black Ops! It'll kinda be like Arrow in a way, except Sam won't be a vigilante XD Anyways. I hope Fanfiction has fixed their email problems. At least the reviews work and I can still speak to y'all without having to save emails and referring back to them. It's a pain in the butt. Anyways. Let's get a move on! When we left off, Sam suddenly got sick! Oh no!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Private Journal**

 _June 19th_

 _So I'm still a cat. Well part cat. Still got the ears, tail, and other cat like features. Me getting sick was the spell finalizing itself. Instead of going back to back to normal, I remained a hybrid. It has it's ups and downs, and no I don't cough up fur balls. I do, much to my horror, find that I groom myself like a normal cat and behave like one. Sigh._

 _The up upside is that my cat side proves pretty useful on hunts. One reason I remained a hybrid. Downside. Dean is still a dick about it. But I can't really blame the guy. I mean if it were him, I would be all over him as well. Brotherly love at it's finest._

 _Anyways, I don't regret my choice. In fact I think I made the right one. I was never normal to begin with, so this doesn't bother me in the least. Do I miss being normal? Sure. But like I said, I was never normal so it doesn't bother me. Dean worried about me more than ever but he shouldn't. I'm okay with being a hybrid. Although I think it has something more to do with dad. Dean and Bobby said why he was really there. It turns out my dad found out some stuff about me and it scared him, hence the demon. For now, until dad calms down, Dean and I back on the road. Just the two of us. Lucky for me, people find me being a hybrid pretty cool._

A fry hit me square in the face and I glared at my brother.

"Come on kiddo, stop writing and eat." Dean said shoving a fry in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and took a bit of my sandwich. Then went back to finishing my entry.

 _So, like I said. I don't regret my choice and I think it's pretty cool being part cat. The best part? I can get away with pretty much anything! Including shedding in the car. HA!_

 _Signing off for now,_

 _Samuel Thomas Winchester_

 **Yup! Sam is still a cat! And like Sam, I don't regret my choice.**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
